Geography
The Kingdom of Calibran Calibran is immense. Starting at the capitol of Cathedra Gate, it stretches for several thousand miles to the north, east, and south. It contains many people of different races and cultures, each with different goals and traditions. Everything from the driest desert in the south, to the bitter cold of the north, is part of the kingdom. The kingdom's western border is the Great Western Ocean, a body of water that extends beyond the horizon. To the east, the kingdom stretches to the Island of Yls, sanctuary of the half-breeds. North of Yls are the nameless mountains that border the strange lands of Chaos. To the south, Calibran ends at the Narrows, the strip of water that connects the Western Ocean with the inland sea in which the Island of Yls lies. Beyond the Narrows are The Horns, and the dragons' home. Geography The kingdom is split in two by the great Caribre Mountains, which start in the south on the borders of the Silent Sands, by the minotaur city of Kehlaktur. The mountains then run north, and then north west, before ending at the Western Ocean, near the barbarian islands of Themm. In the northern foothills of the mountains lies the human city of Krulea, and the orcish city of Mor Cthokbur on the shores of the Iron Rift lake. But, the mountains are truly the realm of the dwarves. The hill dwarves have their merchant city of Mil Dundohr there, and the deep city of the mountain dwarves, Khorduum, ranges for unknown depths throughout the mountains. Most of kingdom lies to the west of the Caribre range. To the south is the desert home of House Trystane, the city of Wert's Dune. The Glittering Forest, and within it the noble elf city of Faelve Thalas, is also in the south of the kingdom. North of the Glittering Woods is the wide Fields of Farsalon. At one time Farsalon was the breadbasket of the kingdom. It has been the site of too many battles, though, including the epic Battle of Farsalon. Now it is mostly empty, home to no one. Separating the Silent Sands from the Fields of Farsalon are the high Cliffs of Ronin. North of the Fields of Farsalon is the Wild Wood, and the wood elf home of Arlathaelas. To the west of the wood elves, on the shores of the Great Western Ocean, is the capitol city of Cathedra Gate. The Serpent River meets the ocean in the city, completing its long journey from the mountains. A few hundred miles to the south of the capitol is the home of House Valeev, the wild port city of Pelaj. To the south of Pelaj is Persenoes, the remote island where the amazons live, and to the north of that city are the Brigand Islands, an archipelago that shelters pirates and wild humans. In the wastes north of the Wild Wood, between the Iron Rift and the Great Western Ocean, live the nomadic orcs. Mor Cthokbur is where they trade with the other races, but their home is the city of Zoedur, where their shamans go and learn to worship the Scarred Lord. East of the Caribre Mountains, things are farther apart, and emptier of people. The Deth Forest hugs the foothills of the mountains. It is home to the dark elves, and their subterranean city of Talashtar. In the north, the tundra borders the ice sheets that are home to the wild Yetis. Daexbur, the city of the goblins, is close by the mountains that separates the civilized lands from ever shifting Chaos. The Island of Yls rests in its inland sea, and marks the far edge of the kingdom. It is the last refuge of scoundrels, and the cities of Phleg and Zayd, are, by and large, lawless. Category:Locations